


Às Vezes Sacrifícios São Necessários

by fofifia



Series: Portuguese Works [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Aomine gets covered in white stuff, Don't worry it's not sperm, Fluff, How Do I Tag, If you squint there's some Midorima/Akashi, M/M, Memories, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Roads, The good ol' times, They're just chilling and remembering their Teiko days
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofifia/pseuds/fofifia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como diz no título. Às vezes sacrifícios são necessários.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Às Vezes Sacrifícios São Necessários

**Author's Note:**

> Akakuro week 2016 day 1 - Late
> 
> Time: High school days
> 
> Borders / Memories / Roads
> 
> Chosen: Memories, Roads

\- Jarbas, pare aqui. - Akashi estava confortável no banco de trás da sua limosine, e lá fora parecia estar frio, mas ele sabia que ás vezes sacrifícios são necessários.

\- M-mas senhor.... Eu não posso fazer isso... - contrariou Jarbas, embora ele tenha começado a abrandar. - E-Eu tenho ordens diretas para o ir levar e buscar aos jogos e apenas isso.

\- Bem, eu estou a mudar essas regras. Para agora!

\- M-m-mas o seu pai...

\- O meu pai está numa viagem de negócios. Eu agora mando aqui. Pare o carro.

Jarbas parecia pronto a contra-argumentar mas calou-se e parou encostado à berma da estrada. Akashi tentou abrir a porta mas esta estava trancada.

\- Destranque o carro. - Ordenou Akashi. Ele não era uma pessoa com pouca paciência mas este chofeur parecia estar a testa-la.

\- Isto é uma estrada deserta, falta pelo menos 5 km até a próxima aldeia. - Jarbas ignorou a ordem dele e preferiu antes dizer isto e, como tal, o seu salário ía sofrer as consequências.

\- Então eu vou a andar até lá.

\- Está frio lá fora.

\- Eu levo um casaco.

Ouve um momento de silêncio até que clack a porta foi destrancada e ,antes que ele a pudesse abrir, ele levou com um cachecol na cara.

\- O- qu-

\- Está frio lá fora. Ligue-me se precisar de algo. Eu vou estar na Inn da próxima aldeia. Ligo à polícia se daqui a duas horas não ouvir nada de si.

\- A- Ah, ummm obrigado? - Ao sair da limosine uma rajada de ar frio atinjiu-o na cara e ele mentalmente agradeceu novamente a Jarbas. Assim que o veículo desapareceu da sua visão ele olhou para um lado e para o outro e sentou-se à berma da estrada e esperou.

-... Akashi-kun? - Apenas tinha passado poucos segundos mas Akashi já se tinha perdido na sua mente.

\- Ah, Tetsuya. Como estás?

\- Isso pergunto eu. Não pode ser considerado normal o Akashi-kun estar na berma da estrada.

\- Pois. Se calhar não é normal. Estava à tua espera. O que estás a fazer aqui.

\- Aparentemente a encontrar-me com o Akashi-kun. - Tetsuya sempre conseguiu fazer estes comentários "snappy" com a sua constante poker face. - O resto da equipa foi celebrar mas eu precisava de algum ar.

\- Portanto escapuliste-te. - Akashi levantou-se e Tetsuya juntou os lábios, a pensar.

\- Não, simplesmente tomei a decisão de me ir embora.... E não informei ninguém de tal decisão. 

Akashi sorriu.

\- Escapuliste-te. - Concluiu.

Tetsuya decidiu não comentar e assentou-se um silêncio, que não era desconfortável mas também não era particularmente confortável, enquanto eles andavam lado a lado.

Akashi decidiu quebra-lo.

\- Tu custumavas fazer isto muitas vezes com o Aomine.

Akashi sabia que o passado não era o melhor assunto para falar após a grande reunião que eles tiveram. Ele sabia que era uma ferida ainda muito aberta. Mas, verdade seja dita, Akashi estava um pouco frustrado. Um ano de todos eles a ser quase inimigos e ele tem quase nenhumas reações. Até o Akashi teve mais emoções demonstradas do que ele. Portanto Akashi decidiu tomar alguns riscos. Riscos desnessessários? Talvez. Mas ele queria testar o seu limite. Isto poderia sacrificar a sua amizade com Kuroko mas às vezes sacrifícios são necessários. Para além do mais ele já tem algum conhecimento dos botões de Kuroko portanto ele sabia quais carregar.

\- Pois costumavamos.

\- É divertido?

\- O quê?

\- Ter uma luz?

\- Ah. Umm. Às vezes é um pouco chato. Não tanto o ter uma luz. Quer dizer, depende da luz*cof cof Aomine cof cof*. Mas sim a cena de as pessoas te ignorarem.

\- Tu já tiveste tanto uma luz Azul como uma luz Vermelha e não me pareceu que te importaste muito.

\- E uma luz branca.

\- Quem? - Akashi ficou confuso. Luz branca? O Haizaki? Não podia ser. Podia?

\- O Aomine-kun quando a Momoi ficou chateada com ele por ele ter deitado a comida que ela lhe fez no lixo e portanto atirou-lhe um apagador.

\- Ah, pois foi. - Akashi riu-se com a memória.- E o Midorima estava na zona de impacto e não parou de espirrar o resto do dia. Pensando melhor também houve aquela vez que o Aomine escondeu as suas revistas pornográficas na mala dele e quando ele as descobriu na hora do almoço lançou um pacote de leite para a cabeça dele.

\- Ha, pois foi. E Midorima-kun ficou tão vermelho durante o resto do almoço. Ah mas não tão vermelho como daquela vez naquele jogo de verdade ou consequência em que tu -

\- SHHHHH. Nós não falamos desse jogo de verdade ou consequência! - Akashi não corou mas as pontas das suas orelhas ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

E continuaram eles, durante todo o caminhou até a aldeia, a falar de pequenas coisas pouco interessantes até que foram interrompidos pelo arrepiu de frio de Kuroko.

\- Queres o meu cachecol?

\- Não é preciso.

\- Eu insisto.

\- Mas assim será o Akashi-kun que terá frio.

\- Não, eu também já estava a pensar em tira-lo.

E após um pouco mais de hesitação Akashi teve a resposta que queria.

\- Pode ser.

Akashi não conseguia conter o sorriso enquanto tirava o cachecol e o dava ao Kuroko.

\- Falando em cachecois, lembras-te do cachecol horrível que o Midorima levou para a escola.

\- Urgh, eu sei. - Tinha sido um dia esquisito. Os rapazes já estavam habituados aos objetos esquisitos que o rapaz supresticioso levava para a escola mas naquele dia quente de verão ele levara um cachecol.

\- Eu nem sei como é que ele não apanhou uma hipertermia.

\- E o Kise-kun não o largou o dia todo. - Para além de ter estado demasiado calor para um cachecol, tal peça de roupa não era particularmente estilosa. Sendo amarelo com riscas verdes e ditas riscas terem pontinhos azuis.

\- Kise estava a agir como se Midorima tivesse morto a sua família inteira. - relembrou Akashi, rindo.

\- Esse foi o ano em que toda a gente pensou que a Geração de Milagres eloqueceu. Murasakibara-kun passou o Inverno todo a comer gelado.

\- E o Kise passou uma semana inteira com uma peruca mal posta e barba desenhada na cara a tentar afastar as fãns.

\- E elas foram todas ter com o Akashi-kun durante essa semana. 

\- E ele ficou com tanta inveja que voltou a ser ele mesmo.

Os risos e as pequenas histórias do passado preenchiam as ruas desertas da aldeia enquanto eles andavam sem rumo. 

A sua calma conversa foi cortada pelo som alto de outra. Quando a fonte de tal barulho curvou na esquina era obvio que eram os colegas de equipa do Kuroko.

\- Ah. Parece que eles me apanharam.

\- Eles devem estar preocupados.

\- Sim, provavelmente. Eu tenho que ir.

\- Também já são quase horas de eu ter que ir ligar ao meu chofeur.

Embora cada rapaz ter dito o que equivalia mais ou menos a um adeus nenhum deles se mexeu. Por perguiça? Por saudade ainda por matar? Por não quererem ir ter com as pessoas que os esperam. Por consoderarem o outro como um refúgio? Por outra razão? Por-

\- Oi, Kuroko. És tu? 

Bem, não inteteressava agora, eles tinham que ir.

\- Adeus, Akashi-kun.

\- Adeus, Kuroko.

Kuroko já se tinha virado de costas quando se apercebeu que ainda estava a usar o cachecol de Akashi. Do seu lado, ainda sem se mover do sítio, a olhar para as costas de Kuroko, Akashi ganhava coragem. Para fazer isto ele precisava de abdicar um pouco do seu orgulho mas às vezes sacrifícios são necessários.

\- Akashi-kun. - Kuroko virou-se outra vez para ele, chamando a sua atenção. - Obrigado pelo cachecol. - Ele começou a tira-lo quando Akashi o parou.

\- Fica com ele.

\- Não me sinto bem a ficar com algo do Akashi-kun.

\- Então dá-me algo em troca.

\- O quê?

Aconteceu num abrir e fechar de olhos mas Kuroko tem a certeza que aconteceu. Um dedos leves no seu queixo. Um puxar ligeiro para cima. Uns lábios nos seus. E, tão depressa como começou, acabou. O sabor a morango e o formigueiro nos seus lábios era a única coisa que Kuroko conseguia pensar enquanto Akashi se afastava a passos largos, ligeiramente vermelho na ponta das orelhas. A certa altura o som dos seus passos foi afogado pelo som dos passos de Kagami e pela sua voz.

\- Oi, Kuroko? Não me estás a ouvir? KUROKO? 

\- S-sim? - Kuroko só respondeu a Kagami quando este já estava ao pé do baixo rapaz. Finalmente parando de olhar para onde Akashi esteve, olhando agora para a sua luz.

\- O que é que foi aquilo?

\- Um... beijo de despedida? - Kuroko estava tão confuso como Kagami. Aliás, como o resto da equipa.

\- Pergunto-me à quanto tempo ele sentia isso. - Disse Teppei.

\- Eu acho - começou Izuki.

\- Izuki, não. - Hyuga não queria isto.

\- Que o Kuroko 

\- Izuki eu estou a avisar-te.

\- anda a a-sombra-r os pensamentos dele à algum tempo.

\- Arrrgh - foi a resposta dos jogadores de Seirin com um extra "matem me e acabem com o meu sofrimento" da parte de Hyuga.

\- Bem, vamos para o hotel? Já chega de celebrar. 

Eles seguiram a ordem da Riko e quando Kuroko chegou ao seu quarto de hotel caiu na cama, adormeceu e sonhou com um certo rapaz heterocromático.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu na verdade escrevi isto a tempo mas ando a passar os meus trabalhos para aqui sooo.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Se virem algum erro avisem-me!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
